


knew i was falling when i looked inside your eyes

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you and bucky spend halloween together. the day results in some confessions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 25





	knew i was falling when i looked inside your eyes

If you were being honest with yourself, you might have had an ulterior motive when you arrived at Bucky's door. Earlier in the day, he had told you he was staying in, and you couldn’t stand the thought of anybody being by themselves on Halloween. You offered to come over to give both of you something to do tonight. The insane crush you had on him might have also played a part, no matter how resolutely you were ignoring it. Your friendship was unlikely to begin with. It had started months ago when you had started working at his favorite coffee shop, and progressed from there. He was one of the best friends you had ever had, you didn't want to chance throwing that away over a silly crush. 

Bucky opened the door a few minutes after you knocked, and stepped aside to let you in. You settled yourself on Bucky's couch and asked, "So, what’s the plan for tonight?"

As he plopped down beside you, he said, “I don’t usually do anything for Halloween.” 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean once you stop trick or treating, where's the fun?"

"Bonfires? Corn mazes? Pumpkin carving? Do I need to go on?"

Bucky scoffed. "Why would anybody want to put themselves through the torture of a corn maze?"

"Uh, because they're fun?"

Bucky stared at you with something akin to disgust and you asked, “You really don’t like them?”

“Well I've never really been in one. But I watched Children of the Corn, and nobody would wanna be around corn after that movie.

Your heart cracked a little bit more for the man in front of you who had missed out on so much of his life. You grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, and said, “Come on then.”

“Where are we going?”

“Obviously to help you change your misguided opinions about corn mazes.”

You found an open corn maze, situated next to a pumpkin patch and Bucky pulled into the parking lot.

After walking through the maze for a bit, it came to your attention that Bucky had not shared all his thoughts about them. He jumped every time a kid ran past you, and looked over his shoulder every few minutes. It was the most freaked out you had ever seen him.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

"Are you- are you scared?"

He grabbed your hand. "No, I'm not scared." As he interlocked your fingers Bucky mumbled, “It’s hand holding season, alright?”

You ignored the flutter in your chest when Bucky squeezed your hand and said, "Mhm, sure."

Bucky scoffed. "Like I said, Children of the Corn."

“Okay okay. I’ll make it up to you, yeah?”

Bucky looked skeptical. “How?”

“You’ll see. If we can ever figure out how to get out of here.”

Bucky seemed to move with more purpose after that. And he never let go of your hand.

“I got us out of that nightmare for this?”

Before you left the corn maze, you stopped at the pumpkin patch and picked out two pumpkins. You had set up at Bucky's kitchen table. After a trip to the grocery store on the way back, you had everything you needed to carve pumpkins.

“Oh come on Bucky. It’ll be fun.”

“You and I have very different definitions of fun.”

“I’m electing to ignore your grumpiness. Here take this.” You handed him a knife. “I promise you’ll have fun once you get into it.”

An hour and several breakdowns later, the two of you had two carved pumpkins. Yours looked pretty normal, and Bucky's resembled more of an angry goblin.

"I hate to admit it, but that was actually not that awful."

"Ha! See I told you."

You cleaned up your mess, and placed the pumpkins in the center of Bucky's table.

Bucky smirked. "Now I think it's my turn to show you my favorite thing about Halloween."

"Yeah definitely!"

An hour later you realized your excitement was extremely misguided. 

You hid your face in Bucky's shoulder again and said, "A horror movie? Seriously Bucky?"

"What did you expect honestly?"

You knew he was right. Of course Bucky's favorite thing was scary. You grumbled about it anyway. 

When the movie finally ended, you still hadn't uncurled from Bucky's side. You tried to calm your racing heart as the two of you sat in silence. Only after you had calmed down, did you realize you were still pressed up against Bucky and your heart picked right back up again.

Bucky broke the tense silence. "It's getting late. Would you, uh, you can stay here. If you want." 

"Really? That'd be great."

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "I'll sleep on the couch-"

"Oh you don't have to do that. It's not like we've never shared a bed."

"That is true." Bucky chuckled.

It was that conversation that led you to Bucky's bed that night. At first you tried very hard to lay completely still. You were ridiculously nervous. Just laying there, you felt like the words "I'm in love with you" were going to bust out of you any minute. Eventually you managed to will yourself to sleep. In the morning, you woke up curled into someone's chest. You almost freaked out before you remembered where you were. You opened your eyes and found a pair of icy blue ones staring back at you. 

"Y/N?" Bucky whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

You pulled away from him. "What?"

"I lied. About my favorite part of Halloween."

"What is it?"

A blush spread across Bucky's cheeks. "Spending the day with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah doll. I love being with you."

This was your moment. You had to tell him. Between the sleepy morning calm and Bucky's confession, it was perfect. But Bucky beat you to it.

"There's something else I gotta say doll."

"Yeah?"

Bucky took a deep breath before he blurted out, "I love you."

You couldn't disguise the shock that passed over your face. "You do?"

Bucky nodded. "I understand if you don't feel the same way-"

You cut him off before he could say anything else. "I do. I love you."

A grin spread across Bucky's face as he leaned in to kiss you. You spent the rest of the day hiding from the world in Bucky's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
